The Idiot's Lantern (Inhaltsangabe)
thumb|270px The Idiot's Lantern ist die 181. Episode der Serie Doctor Who und lief in der 28. Staffel. Handlung An einem regnerischen Abend sitzt Mr. Magpie, Besitzer eines Elektowaren-Geschäftes, über seinen Bilanzen. Im Hintergrund läuft ein Schwarz-weiß-Fernseher auf dem die Ansagerin das Programmende verkündet. Magpies Geschäfte laufen nicht gut, er bilanziert ein Minus. Er stellt fest, dass er wohl ein Wunder brauchen könne. Familie Connolly sitzt im Wohnzimmer und hört Radio. Teenager-Sohn Tommy möchte wissen, ob man nicht bald einen Fernseher bekäme. Vater Eddie erwägt, die bevorstehende Krönung Elizabeths II. sei ein passender Termin. Die Großmutter hält nichts von diesen neuen Geräten. Magpie ist eingeschlafen, doch er erwacht durch die Stimme der Ansagerin, die ihn direkt fragt, ob er bequem sitzt. Dann sieht man rötliche Lichtbänder aus dem Fernseher auf Magpies Kopf zukommen. Der Mann schreit als sein Gesicht von dem Licht zum Gerät gezogen wird, während die Ansagerin teuflisch lacht. Die TARDIS ist gelandet. Der Doctor und Rose wollen im 50ger-Jahre Outfit auf einer Vespa in New York zur Ed Sullivan Show, denn dort wird Elvis Presley auftreten. Etwas irritiert sind sie allerdings, als sie einem roten Doppeldeckerbus begegnen und feststellen, dass die Straßen mit Union Jack-Fähnchen geschmückt sind. Kein Zweifel, sie sind in London und zwar im Jahre 1953. Die Connollys schauen sich eine Sendung in ihrem neuen Fernseher an. Als Mutter Rita etwas über das Gesicht der Großmutter, die nicht dabei ist, sagen will, würgt Eddie sie ab. Aus dem oberen Stockwerk hört man beständige Geräusche. Der Doctor und Rose sind in einer Straße, wo sie feststellen, dass alle Häuser mit Antennen ausgestattet sind. Magpies Lieferwagen steht vor einem der Häuser und sie erfahren, dass er zum Krönungstag Fernseher zu einem Spottpreis verkauft. Dann erleben sie, wie aus einem Haus ein Mann mit verhülltem Gesicht von der Polizeit abgeholt wird. Der Doctor erhält darüber keine weitere Auskunft. Doch Rose erfährt von Tommy Connolly der ein Nachbar ist und nun auch auf die Straße kommt, dass es überall geschehe. Menschen verwandelten sich in Monster. Doch da wird er auch schon von seinem Vater ins Haus beordert. Auf ihrer Vespa folgen der Doctor und Rose dem Polizeiwagen, der plötzlich am Ende einer Sackgasse in einem Lagerhaus verschwunden ist, vor dessen Tür jetzt ein Obststand steht. Unterdessen redet Magpie mit seinen Fernsehern, in der Hand hält er etwas, das wie ein Portable-TV aussieht. Alles sei so geschehen wie ihm aufgetragen worden sei. Jetzt möchte er gerne in Ruhe gelassen werden, weil er sich gequält fühle. Die Ansagerin sagt, die Zeit dafür werde schon bald kommen. Tommy möchte im oberen Stockwerk in das Zimmer seiner Großmutter, die man nicht einfach einschließen könne, doch Eddie lässt seine Authorität spielen und verbietet es ihm und seiner Frau. In dem Moment klingelt es an der Haustür. Der Doctor weist sich mit seinem Psychic Paper als Regierungsrepräsentant aus und betritt mit Rose das Haus. Eddie wird aufgefordert, als Patriot Fähnchen in seinem Haus anzubringen, währen der Doctor mit Rita und Tommy spricht. Auch wenn Eddie es zu verhindern sucht, erfahren der Doctor und Rose von der Großmutter. Tommy bringt sie zu ihr. Die alte Frau hat kein Gesicht mehr. Als der Doctor sie mit dem Sonic Screwdriver scannt stellt er fest, dass das Gehirn völlig leer ist. Doch da erscheint auch schon die Polizei, um sie abzuholen. Als der Doctor beginnt, auf sie einzureden, wird er schlichtweg ausgeknockt. Rose untersucht im Wohnzimmer den Fernseher und ihr fallen rötliche Energiefunken auf, die er abgibt. Der Doctor verfolgt die Polizisten, die mit der Frau in dem bekannten Lagerhaus verschwinden. Er schafft es an den Wachen vorbei und entdeckt in einem Raum eine Reihe gesichtsloser Menschen. Er will sie untersuchen, wird jedoch von Polisten unterbrochen. Unterdessen ist Rose in Magpies Laden und erfährt von ihm, dass er die Fernseher aus patriotischer Pflicht so billig hergibt. Die Ansagerin im Fernsehen lässt vernehmen, sie sei hungrig. Doch Magpie schaltet auf einen anderen Sender. Rose eröffnet ihm ihre Wahrnehmung, dass etwas Seltsames geschehe und die Fernseher dabei eine Rolle zu spielen scheinen. Jetzt wird sie, zu ihrem Erstaunen, von der Ansagerin direkt angesprochen, die ihr offenbart, sie sei 'The Wire' und sie sei hungrig. Dann setzen die rötlichen Strahlen an Roses Kopf an und sie schreit um Hilfe, als ihr Gesicht zum Fernseher gezogen wird. Magpie murmelt nur bedauernd, dass 20 Millionen Leute die Krönung verfolgen werden. Der Doctor erfährt von dem ratlosen Inspektor Bishop, dem er seine Hilfe anbietet, was bisher geschehen ist. Immer mehr Menschen verlören ihre Gesichter, eine Häufung gäbe es in der Straße, die der Doctor besucht hat. Jetzt wird Rose in den Raum gebracht - ohne Gesicht. Der Doctor ist außer sich und verspricht, dass er nicht ruhen werde, bis das ein Ende hätte. Am Krönungstag haben sich eine Reihe von Menschen bei den Connollys vor dem Fernseher versammelt. Der Doctor und DI Bishop befragen an der Haustür Tommy nach den Ereignissen. Dabei wird klar, dass sein Vater, der wieder versucht, authoritär einzugreifen, die Großmutter und auch die anderen Leute bei der Polizei verraten hat. Rita stellt fest, sie hätten tatsächlich ein Monster unter ihrem Dach beherbergt, aber es sei nicht ihre Mutter gewesen. Zu Eddies Leidwesen lässt Rita Tommy mit dem Doctor gehen, um zu helfen. Über Tommys Schilderungen kommt der Doctor auf Magpie, in dessen Laden sie einbrechen. Der Doctor entdeckt den Portable, von Menschenhand gefertigt, aber mit fremden Komponenten versehen. Er ermittelt noch eine andere Energiequelle die er mit dem Sonic Screwdriver scannt, um die Gesichter aller Gesichtslosen darin zu sehen. Magpie erscheint in seinem Laden und der Doctor erklärt ihm, dass er Bescheid wisse. Jetzt ist wieder 'The Wire' in Gestalt der Ansagerin zu sehen, die dem Doctor ihre Geschichte eröffnet: sie sollte von ihrem Volk exekutiert werden, doch ihr sei, in dieser Form, die Flucht von ihrem Stern gelungen. Nun sammele sie menschliche Gedanken (Übersetzungsproblem aus dem engl. 'minds' - für das Wort Verstand gibt es keinen Plural...). Wenn sie genug davon verschlungen habe, könne sie eine feste Körperform annehmen. Dem Doctor geht auf, dass zur Beschleunigung dieses Vorgangs das Portable benutzt werden soll, um einen Transmitter in einen Empfänger umzuwandeln - so können alle Fernsehgeräte auf einmal erreicht werden. The Wire versucht, auch den Doctor und seine Begleiter auszusaugen, lässt jedoch ab, als sie die Waffe des Doctors - den Sonic Screwdriver - wahrnimmt. Statt dessen lässt sie sich jetzt von Magpie auf den Portable übertragen, den der in seinem Lieferwagen mitnimmt. Der Doctor und Tommy sich erholen sich rasch, DI Bishop hat leider sein Gesicht eingebüßt, sodass sie ihn zurücklassen müssen. Sie packen ein paar Teile ein, holen noch eines aus der TARDIS und begeben sich zum Alexandra Palace (von dort sendet die BBC), zum größten Transmitter der Gegend. Dort vermutet der Doctor Magpie. Auf dem Weg dort hin bauen sie ein Gerät zusammen. Während die Nation die Krönung Elisabeths II. vor den Bildschirmen verfolgt, klettert Magpie mit dem Portable den Sendeturm hinauf. Der Doctor verschafft sich mittels seines Psychic Paper Zugang zum Gebäude - es weist ihn als König von Belgien aus. Im Kontrollraum setzt er sein Gerät ein und beauftragt Tommy, es eingeschaltet zu lassen. Er selber greift sich eine Rolle Kupferdraht und rennt, den Draht von seinem Gerät her auslegend, zum Turm. Nach einer abenteuerlichen Klettertour erreicht er Magpie, der den Portable indessen eingesetzt hat, worauf die rötlichen Energieströme sich über ganz London ausbreiten und an den Gesichter der Zuschauer zu zerren beginnen. Als Magpie den Befehl des 'Wire' verweigert, den Doctor zu töten, zerstört es Magpie ganz einfach - er löst sich in einer Energieexplosion auf. Der Doctor erklärt dem 'Wire', es habe sich überladen und steckt den Kupferdraht in das Portable, wordurch sich das verbundene Gerät überlädt. Tommy wechselt schnell die ausgebrannte Vacuum-Röhre aus und der ganze Vorgang wird rückgängig gemacht: alle Opfer bekommen ihre Gesichter zurück. 'The Wire' hat der Doctor im Rahmen dieses Vorgangs kurzerhand auf eine Videocassette gebannt, die er aber vorhat, baldigst zu überspielen. Jetzt holen sie Rose und Großmutter aus dem Lagerhaus ab. Rita setzt Eddie vor die Tür, während die Bevölkerung die Krönung feiert. Der Doctor schenkt Tommy seinen Roller und Rose empfiehlt ihm, seinem Vater nachzulaufen. Er sei ein Idiot gewesen, doch immer noch sein Vater. Jemand der schlau genug gewesen sei, die Welt zu retten, sollte an diesem Punkt nicht aufgeben. Während Tommy schließlich seinem Vater hilft, die Koffer zu tragen, prosten Rose und der Doctor sich mit einem Gläschen Limonade zu. Fortsetzung Kategorie: Inhaltsangaben